What Was Lost in Past
by Snow wolf of winter
Summary: After the epidemic, Balto became popular in Nome, but just as he was starting to enjoy his life, strange reports about the woods came...
1. Chapter 1: Return of a Hero

What Was Lost in Pass

Note: This story takes place right after the events of Balto (1995)

Chapter 1: Return of a Hero

Balto slowly walked away from the still celebrating town of Nome, heading towards his boat. After he left, or rather, sneaked away from the porch of the hospital, which was where the crowd cheered for him, the crowd had turned their attention to the other sled dogs on the team like Nikki, Kaltag and Star. He can still hear the noises from so far away, still, he is sure that the cheered even louder for him, and he can't help but to let a smile escape his lips, despite his weariness.

Bringing the badly needed anti-toxin back to Nome was not an easy task, many obstacles had been laid before him, blizzards, falling icicles, breaking ice bridge and even an avalanche brought down by a sneeze from Star. However, none of these stopped Balto and his team from going home, and urged by their desperation to save the sick townspeople of Nome, they ran towards their home at the coast for days without stopping, any discomfort was ignored or simply didn't noticed.

But now, they had reached the finish line, his quest is completed and his adrenaline has faded, he felt his whole body sore and every steps he took made his muscles protest with discomfort. Only now that he realize how exhausted he was.

_But it was all worth it. _Balto smiled when he thought of what he had achieved and the prize that he was rewarded. All he hoped to get was to save Rosy, the only human in Nome that would not frown upon on his sight and even willing to touch him as if he was a domesticated dog. And, by saving Rosy, perhaps he could earn the favor of Jenna, a stunningly beautiful red and white husky Balto has fancied since he was young.

But it turned out he gets much, much more than he bargained for, instead of getting the favor of a human and a dog, the whole town, dogs and humans alike, cheered for him as a hero. He was not prepared for this kind of welcome, but he did enjoy the happiness of finally being accepted.

"Finally, the town's hero decided to come home!" spoke a voice with a thick Russian accent.

Balto pulled his head up and found out he had arrived home, an old, broken boat that was there long before Balto called it his home. His old bunkmate, a snow goose named Boris was looking down at him on the deck of the boat, beside him was two polar bear cubs, one smaller and the other bigger, Muk and Luk. They have been Balto's friend since he was young, and like him, they are outcasts and rarely, if ever wandered into Nome. However, they did went into the town when Balto returned with the medicine, but left quick enough before some humans decide to shoot them for their fur.

Once Balto boarded his boat, the only thing he felt was an overpowering weariness, he trailed towards the room on the boat and curled up under his blanket. Muk and Luk were eager to hear his story and how he returned, but luckily, Boris was able to notice just how tired Balto was and, with some effort, convinced the two polar bear cubs to leave him alone until tomorrow.

Far away from Nome, in the snowy mountains where blizzard raged, a lone wolf ran with all his might, pushing himself against the wind and the snow. He was running for his life, even in this kind of storm which none but the insane or lunatic would travel in. He knew his pursuers would not be stopped; every single second he delayed would only make him closer to his death. _Death ahead, death behind. But otherwise, I will survive! My quest is yet undone! _And with a groan, he forced himself into a run again, desperate to put some distance between him and his doom. 


	2. Chapter 2: A New Day

Chapter 2: A New Day

When Balto opened his eyes, the sun was high in the middle of sky, and to judge by that, Balto have been sleeping throughout the whole morning. He tried to stand up, and the moment he did that, his whole body protested.

"I should've known about this." He muttered to himself, and forced himself up. He was in no rush to do anything, as nothing needs his attention, as it always was. However, he was eager to get into the town, to see if his affection on the townspeople stills stand, or it was just as disposable as a newspaper. Still, that was not the only reason that jolted him up from under his blanket; he was going to visit Jenna and Rosy. He was so tired the day before that when he decided to sneak away from the crowds, he forgot to say goodbye to Jenna, and he hoped that she was not to worry about his sudden disappearance.

As he walked out of the cabin room of his boat, Boris the snow goose took notice of him instantly and walked up to him.

"You shouldn't get up walking around so soon! You need all the rest you can get, and there's no rushing you anywhere." Said Boris.

"I'm thinking about going in to the town, that won't use up all my strength." Balto replied with a smile.

"What? Still haven't satisfy with all the cheering? You are wishing them to sing songs about 'Balto the Hero' and pass them down for generations?" Boris joked.

"Come on, Boris, I just was to go see if I'm really accepted into them, you know how great it means to me."

"Or is there a better reason? One that takes a few steps higher that just accept?" hinted Boris.

Balto blushed as he caught the meaning in Boris' word. He was startled that Boris could guess what is in his mind when he thought he had hidden it quite well, but still, this is Boris, the old, wise goose who raised him up when he was a pup and still looked over him even though he can totally take care of himself now.

"Okay, I'm going to check on Jenna, I didn't have the chance to bid her goodbye when I escape from the hospital." Balto admitted.

"Ah, so someone's finally going to make move! Doesn't sound too hard for someone who braved the wilderness like you, eh?" Said Boris, brightened by his word.

"Boris, I said I am visiting her, not dating her."

Rising an eyebrow, Boris said "Oh? Why not?"

Balto sighed and said "Seriously, do you really that a pure bred husky like Jenna would love a mutt like me?"

"Balto! I though you've made peace with your wolf side already!" exclaimed Boris, then sighed, a hint of disappointment appeared in his eyes "Balto, if what you've done both for her and the town cannot get her to like you, then I can't think of another way to do so." He paused, apparently thinking for the words to come out "I might not know her well, but I'm sure that she looks into your soul instead of your flesh as what the other did. You have a kind heart, and that is all you will need."

Startled by his old friend's word of wisdom, adding up his own desire, desire to find love, "I'll give it a try." He decided.

"Well that's better, now go on. Go to her before she comes looking for you. Go!" Boris said while gestured for him to move on.

The road from Balto's boat to Nome was a short one and, under normal circumstance, needed only a three minutes walk. As Balto entered the town, a little boy spotted him and shouted to the other humans "Balto! Balto is here again!"

And the next instant, Balto found himself being swarmed by a host of grateful people. Everyone wished to touch him, or offer him food and other things. Balto allowed them to touch him, and ate a little amount of food that they gave him. As soon as he caught the chance, he darted away from the crowd and ran into an alley. _Whoa, am I had to avoid humans even now, for fear that they might stop and delay me for at least one hour every time I get here? _Balto thought as he panted.

As soon as he caught up his breath, he headed towards the hospital, where Rosy was held for further observation until she is fully recovered, and Jenna would most probably with her.

The Hospital was an old and big structure, and was likely the largest building in Nome. In the past few days the hospital was filled with children suffering from diphtheria, a sickness that had dealt a near fatal blow to the children of Nome. But as Balto and the team brought back the medicine, the only doctor and the fours nurses, worked day and night bringing the sickened children back from the edge of death so most of them recovered fast and the view of the hospital was not as gloomy as it was before.

Before Balto could see, he caught Jenna scent. She was indeed in the hospital. Balto walked pass the door, which was left half open, he walked into the hospital and headed to the last bed on the right, where Rosy was sitting on with Jenna by her side.

"Hi, my four-legged hero, how are you doing?" said Rosy, giving Balto a warm hug. Balto responded happily by rubbing his head against her face, which made her giggle.

"You are here to see Jenna, aren't you?" asked Rosy, still laughing. Balto turned his head around and noticed that Jenna had been looking at him with a smile on her face, but for some reason she kept her silence when Rosy was welcoming him.

"Hi, Jenna." Balto said. And for the next few seconds they just looked at each other, looking into each other's eyes. And finally, Jenna broke the silence by saying "Balto, would you like to walk around the town with me?" She blushed a bit after finishing her sentence.

Startled by Jenna's request, Balto wasn't sure what to said, his mind filled with one thought, _is this true, did she just asked me out?_ Finally, he got a word out of his mouth "Sure." He looked back at Rosy to gain permission, but Rosy already guessed what he and Jenna were up to, she waved her little hands and said "Wanting to be off with Jenna, oh you little charmer? Well, go on! Have your fun!"

"Come on Balto." Said Jenna with the most attractive smile ever, and they walked out of the hospital together. Balto was a bit of nervous walking on the road, he used to travel around the town via small alleys and sometimes even rooftop, so that he can avoid the dogs and humans, which are all pending danger to him at that time. But now those moves are no longer needed, he was all welcome to walk on the street, but all those years of hiding and escaping made him very sensitive to his surroundings, and open places held the greatest possibility of being tease, chase, or attack.

For the first few minutes they just walk together, looking around and enjoying each other's company, until Balto realized that Jenna wasn't just walking around, but heading towards some destination. "Where are we going?" He finally asked.

"We're going to the boiler room." Replied Jenna "Now you are welcome in Nome, but you still need more friends. The boiler room is the best place to start with, since almost every dog here goes there daily."

Once again, Balto felt nervous. He was just accepted by the town not more than a day and now he was acting like anyone in the town already. _Wouldn't it be a little bit rash? _Thought Balto. He sounded his opinion to Jenna.

Jenna gave him a smile warm enough to put out all his uneasiness, and said "Why would it? You're always a part of Nome, and it's always your right to join us in our lives, although some never wanted to admit it before, but now they do. So why wait?"

Despite Jenna's reassurances, which proved to be very convincing, Balto can't help but felt his muscle tensed, ready to make for the run in case if any dogs still cannot accept him as who he really is. Back in the days when Balto was just a stray hybrid, he might get himself killed if he walks into the boiler room, it had been one of the places that Balto had learnt to avoid going in no matter the circumference since he was a pup. However if he ever needed to catch up the news he is interested with he would sit on a ventilation window nine feet above the floor, where he could listen silently to the discussions below and get whatever he needs to know.

As the boiler room came into their sight, Balto's uneasiness grew. He was about to walk into a place where he had long marked highly dangerous, However, he knew that Jenna would not bring him here if she had no guarantee that it would go just right. Balto took a deep breath, and went into the boiler room after Jenna.

The dogs inside fell silence when they saw who is entering. Balto did a quick scan on the faces looking at him and, luckily, found none of the previous despise. Nikki, Kaltag and Star were there, telling the story about their latest journey to their audience, who were a few other dogs in the town, Balto didn't even know the name of some of them; he never had the chance before. Sylvie was there, of course, being the gossip of the town she won't miss such a great story, it would buy her lots of attention.

"Ah, Balto you're here, Welcome!" Kaltag greeted him warmly, which surprised Balto a little. As Jenna and Balto took their seat at one side of the crowd, Kaltag continued "You're here in the right time. We were telling the part when you fell of that cliff, but we do not know exactly what happened at the bottom, so it's best for you to tell this part."

Balto hesitated, he wasn't sure how to put that part with the white wolf into their minds, but the fuzzy feeling of being finally accepted made him wanting to share as much as he can. And so he laid out the full story, and he made an extra effort in explaining how the white wolf appeared out of nowhere, and how real it is that it can't be an illusion. He also tells the how he embraced his wolf side, and what it means to him and finally the part of how he led the team home with the enchanted sense of wolf.

"A wolf that appears out of nowhere?" asked Nikki after Balto finished the tale, he seems frightened. "How is this possible? I mean, if all wolves can do this, they will be the most horrible, most fearsome and most- "Demons!" Star cut Kaltag's exclamations off, and received a hit on the head.

"I don't know what it might be, but certainly wolves can't just appear in front of us. I'm still working on an explanation." Said Balto. In truth, he didn't have any idea what explanation he can think of, it just happened in the time when he don't have the mood to think. Meanwhile, Jenna has another question in her mind "Where's Steele?"

"That murderer?" Kaltag snapped "He isn't here since last night, and he's not in Nome, either. Most of us don't care about that at all, but some did go out to find him. There, that's one of them." He pointed his nose towards a dark brown and grey husky, whose name was, as Balto remembered, Leo.

"I went out this morning with two of my friends; we searched everywhere for Steele, just to make sure he's not going to cause any more trouble, but with no success. We, however, able to find his scent at the back of this room, leading all the way into the nearby woods, that's where we stopped searching." Reported Leo.

"Yeah, Looks like our snappy friend decided to live a life as treacherous as he is, eh? I'll bet he won't survive more than three days." Said a brown and cream colored husky, Rex. He was the lead dog of the second fastest dog sled team in Nome. He was still furious at Steele for snapping at one of his dog during the last race, which led to them loosing the race.

"It's not really like what you think, Rex. If he's half as wise as he seems, he would come back and beg forgiveness. Or if he can't put down his cursed pride, and he's lucky enough, he might be found out by some musher out there, any musher would recognize the golden collar around his neck." Balto pointed out.

"Maybe," said Rex slowly, "but whatever will happen, I just hope he never come back. Let's get the topic off this gloomy subject."


	3. Chapter 3: Reports of the Woods

Chapter 3: Reports of the Woods

It soon became a daily habit for Balto to go chatting boiler room. And at the same time, Balto had finally mustered enough courage to ask Jenna out, which she, of course, accepted. They spent a whole night by the beautiful moonlit beach quite a distance from Nome, so they won't be interrupted. There, Balto finally confessed his love for Jenna and she accepted it, too. And for the next few days, their love blossomed, Balto couldn't be happier, everything that happened only brought him more and more confident to stay in the town. Most of the previous doubts and hatred against him had faded away, just like his own to himself… most of it.

It was a normal day with a little snow and a nice breeze blowing around. Balto and Jenna were going to the boiler room, there were some news going around in Nome, and they are going to hear it out. Inside the boiler room, the dogs talked louder than usual, they seemed restless.

As they approached, Doc, the St. Bernard who was like the mayor of the dogs in Nome, Said "Balto you're here, good. We've got some news from Morris, and maybe it is related to that white wolf you mentioned earlier in your story."

Balto nodded as he took a place and sit down with Jenna, eager to have a clue about that almost mystical wolf. "About three hours of so ago," started Doc "a sled team that came to deliver mail arrived, the dogs were wounded in several places and that musher, a very young boy, looked so afraid that he might faint in any moment. We asked the dogs what happen; they started off from and town to the east, the journey was normal for the first two days, but when they were one and a half days from Nome things started to go wrong, they spotted a pack of wolf, going the same direction as they were. They tried to maintain the distance, but the wolves attacked, probably out of their territorial instinct, that's where they got their wounds."

Doc stopped to have a rest, and Rex continued "They got away, but some of them were wounded, as Doc said. They continued to run for their lives with the fastest speed they can muster with the wounded ones, and soon the wolves stopped pursuing. But their wolf luck hadn't ended there, along the way they also encounter several lone wolves, several, not one. Isn't that strange? I mean, since when did Nome become a wolf attraction spot?"

"Well they are just heading toward the forest, not for Nome." Star pointed out.

"What's the difference? The forest is where our sled teams must pass through!" snapped Kaltag.

"Even if we know they are coming, what can we do? And why do we do? The forest is vast, it's not likely we would encounter them every time we go in." asked Jenna.

"Yeah, but there's still a chance, and if they claim that part of forest where our passage lies as their territory, then we will have lots of chances there." Said Nikki.

"They are welcome to try!" said Rex, "Our musher always carries a gun when we're out mushing. They'll be dead before they know it."

"You said it, a gun. You think one gun can take up a pack of wolves at least a dozen strong? Don't you forget humans cannot aim accurately when they're panic?" said Kaltag.

Balto had been listening when the others were talking. _Lone wolves around Nome? Could it be that one I met? Perhaps I should go into the woods and look for them; they might just give me some clue… _"Hey guys, did the dogs who encountered those lone wolves told you about their location?" asked Balto.

"Yes," Doc answered "the closest one they spotted was around the north side of the forest, a bit far away from your boat. He was running like mad towards Nome when they spotted him. Why you ask that?"

"I think there must be a reason for so many wolves to come near Nome, so maybe I can go into the forest and meet one of the lone wolves, ask him for the cause and maybe even ask him to leave." Balto's idea instantly caused many to mutter.

"Are you sure Balto? You knew lone wolves tend to be more aggressive and cautions to just about anything, it's how they survive alone. You may be attacked!" said Jenna, surprised by Balto's daring idea.

Balto replied in a calm tone "I do, but we need to know the reason they come, and I have more chance of survival in facing one wolf instead of a whole pack of them, right?"

"You can take some of us with you," suggested Kaltag, "I will go with you."

"I'll go too." Said Jenna, already stand up.

Balto frowned; it didn't suit his desire to have a whole bunch of dogs following him into the woods. However, having one of them to go with him provides an extra pair of eyes to look out for hidden dangers. "Alright, Kaltag, you can come with me, but one is enough. The wolf wouldn't be foolish enough to show himself to a great number of dogs with unknown intention to him."

"Take care, then." Said Jenna, she gave Balto a nuzzle.

"I will."


	4. Chapter 4: A Living Mirror

Chapter 4: A Living Mirror

It didn't take a long time for Balto and Kaltag to find themselves in the woods. The air was cold as it was still in winter, not much plant life can be found. And so was the prey, there shouldn't be enough food for the wolves, especially somewhere so close to a town, which is what troubled Balto. _There must be something else that is attracting them, or something that makes them run away…_ He sniffed the freezing-cold air, it told him that there were only hares around in this part. Up ahead, Kaltag was urging him to keep on. "The witnesses said that wolf was at the north side, which is still quite a distance from here! We should keep moving, or we might miss him." He said urgently.

"I don't think so, if he was 'running like mad' when the dogs saw him, he could be here in anytime." Balto replied, but sped up his pace nevertheless.

Snow started to fall as they ventured deeper into the woods, it started out small, but soon turned big enough for Kaltag to suggest a return. However, just as he sounded his suggestion, Balto's nose caught a scent in the air, it was somehow familiar to the white wolf and… himself? "Wait, Kaltag! I got something! The wolf, he must be around!"

"So you want to keep searching?" asked Kaltag with a groan, "I don't think any of us can see our surrounding once this blasted snow gets bigger!"

"Alright, if we don't find him in ten minutes time, we'll head back to Nome." Answered Balto, he didn't want to stop, this might cause them to miss out the wolf forever, but again, there was no point to stay if the snow turns into a blizzard.

Balto kept on thinking as he continued their search, this lone wolf's scent troubled him; he would have mistaken the scent for himself if not for the 'wild spice'. Balto was so deep in his thought to the point that he forgotten to keep sniffing around, until—

"Balto, lookout!" Kaltag's voice tore through the wind. Balto pulled his head up just in time to see a brownish figure rammed into his side. The force of the figure threw him several yards from where he stood. He hit the ground hard but the snow softened his fall. He got up quick for fear that it might be some sort of attack, but it seemed the figure, which turned out to be a wolf, that tackled him passed out due to the impact. Kaltag was inspecting the wolf.

And then he gasped. "Balto, come and look at this!" Balto walked up to his side, the wolf wore a brown fur and a lighter tone of grey at the belly and lower neck, similar to himself, but he still didn't see what was making Kaltag looked so stunned. And then he noticed to face, the reason of Kaltag's reaction. This wolf looked just like him, and sum up the fur, ears and body structure, a perfect replica of Balto. The only difference was that this wolf looked more battered and wild. But these weren't Balto's concern; he felt this wolf familiar, like it has something to do with his past, which was now broken in tiny pieces.

"He looks familiar." Balto finally got the words out.

"Of course he looks familiar, you can see him whenever you stood up to a mirror!" Kaltag exclaimed, "How is this possible?"

"I don't know, I must've seen him when I was younger, or very young… Anyway, the snow is getting bigger, we need to get him out of the snow, or else he'll be cover in it and freeze to death."

"Yeah, let's get him to your boat, he's not save in town nor this forest." Said Kaltag, grabbing the wolf by the scruff of the neck.

"Yes, and we and ask him about why the wolves came here, and I have some personal questions for him, too." said Balto, joining Kaltag in carrying the wolf.

"I think I can guess a few." Said Kaltag with a smile. Together they dragged the 'replica-of-Balto' to where Balto and his friends lived.


	5. Chapter 5: The Obvious Riddle

Chapter 5: The Obvious Riddle

"Balto, what the heck is it?" exclaimed Boris, Balto old Russian goose friend, as he saw Balto and Kaltag dragging a unconscious wolf that looked so much like Balto up onto their boat. Muk and Luk ran out of the cabin curiously.

"We found him in the woods, or rather, he came to us and faint," said Balto, panting. To carry a wolf from such a distance away had worn him down. "He is one of the –

"Lone wolves in the forest." Interrupted Boris with a twinkle in his eyes, "this news is all over Nome already! Jenna came to us and told us everything; she left us only minutes ago."He turned to the unconscious wolf, which was now covered in a blanket and lying in the cabin room, "So tell me, who is this wolf? Have you found your wolf counterpart in the forest?"

"I don't know," Balto replied, apparently irritated by Boris' statement "But you can ask him when he awake."

"But will he ever awake?" Boris muttered.

For the next few hours, Balto watch over the wolf with Kaltag went back to the town and told the dogs of what they have discovered, he also told them not to disturb Balto until he gets more information, this request upset a few, especially Sylvie. Of the three of them, Boris got the hardest job: he had to keep Muk and Luk's curiosity at bay so the wolf could rest. But he didn't seemed to be good at it, they kept asking "Why is there are to Baltos?" or "How can Balto split into two?" Plus a great amount of Luk's unrecognizable murmur. Until finally, old Boris had enough, he yelled angrily at them to keep their silence. It turned out they did quite for a while, but it certainly didn't apply for the main goal, as the wolf stirred, he moaned and opened his eyes.

The moment Balto saw the eyes of the wolf, he knew that they weren't all the same after all; the wolf's has a pair of emerald green eyes, unlike Balto's own brown eyes. "Where am I?" He finally asked, his voice was weak, but Balto was sure that it must be quite charming when he is healthy.

"You are in where I live, a deserted boat not far away from a human town." Answered Balto, "You bummed right into me and passed out after that, why?"

"You will share how I am feeling now if you try running non-stop like a rabid for four days and eat only so few." The wolf said. His voice was still weak.

"Then you must be really tired!" exclaimed Balto, his eyes widen in surprise. "You should rest, and when you get stronger I'll bring you some food." He commanded.

The wolf obeyed, but soon asked "May I know your name? Mine is Kirdo."

_Kirdo…_ That sounded so familiar, but Balto just can't catch the line, he decided to ask him, but he knew the wolf was still weak and cannot manage a long talk, so he simply answered "My name is Balto."

Kirdo's entire body shook, as if he had heard something abnormal, he raised his head and looked at Balto's face, his face showed a look that Balto could not recognize whether it is shock or joy or relieve.

"We've got much to talk about, Balto, once I can get myself ready for a long talk…" and he closed his eyes, ready to sleep, leaving the already puzzled Balto a cliffhanger.

The next time Kirdo awake was in the night. Balto had got him some food from the town earlier in the day and was ready to go to sleep. Jenna was there too, Rosy knew she was getting closer to and closer to Balto and allowed her to visit to Balto in the night, as long as Jenna is safe, which Balto will most certainly keep it. She left when Kirdo awake.

Balto tilted his head, telling Kirdo to eat the meat on the deck, and he watched as he finished the meat, not really quick, in silence. When the meat was finished, Kirdo tried to sit up but failed, he gave Balto a defeated smile. "Well, maybe I am not going to sit up yet, but I'm sure I can talk much now, I'm feeling stronger" and without giving Balto a chance to speak, he continued "I can tell by your face that you have much to ask, so let's don't keep your questions waiting."

Balto thought of what is more important and what to ask first, and after a long pause, "What is the connection between us?" he asked.

Rising one side of his eyebrow, Kirdo asked, "Don't you remember anything? My body? My name?"

Balto shook his head "I only feel that you are somewhat familiar, and that I must've met you in my past, perhaps my puppyhood, my memory of that time had turned to tiny little fragments over time." He chuckled and continued "Maybe it's because once I reach Nome, where Boris the goose brought me, everyday is all about survival, so I have no time to think about my past and eventually forget it all. It might not be really nasty but it was hard enough to steal as a puppy, not to mention one with lots of dogs just want to stand in your way just because you're half wolf."

"But at least you could guess, isn't it obvious enough?" Kirdo suddenly had the strength to sit up; he looked directly into Balto's eyes "I am your brother."


	6. Chapter 6: Stories of the Past

Chapter 6: Stories of the Past

_Brother? Brother? _Balto wasn't sure what to say, or if his ears were working at all. Here was someone Balto had just rescue from the forest, they shared only a handful of conversation, and yet he called him his brother! But to think back, this could solve the reason of their striking resemblance, in fact this was the only explanation.

Kirdo guessed Balto's thought easily, he said "Look into your heart, brother, you know I speak the truth."

As Balto was ready to argue, a few pieces of his faded memory flowed back, he remember when he was a pup, before he got lost and found by Boris, when he was still with his mother. He remembered her mother always said he is the living mirror of his brother… And now, before him sat a living mirror of his! Balto was, however, not fully convinced, until he recalled yet another piece of memory, memory of his younger days, playing with someone looked just like him… and then their mother called them to go back… his name was Kirdo!

"Alright," Balto finally gave in, "what happened then? How did we get separated?"

Kirdo smiled broadly, "Thanks for acknowledging me, brother, you don't know how much it meant to me. Well, I can answer your question and tell you some extras, too. But please note that I don't remember my past better then you do, my knowledge of my past came from the leader of my pack. So should I proceed?"

"Is what your pack leader told you reliable?"

"I think so, he never lied to his pack member, if he thinks one should not own the knowledge he'll just keep his silence and the other will get the message."

Balto nodded, and Kirdo started the story.

"Our mother, started out as a lone wolf. But unlike the other of her kin, she didn't focus all of her mind on mating and searching for territory. She's more anxious about what's beyond the forest. One night, she can hold her curiosity no longer and she approached a human encampment. But before she can get any closer, a dog caught her, our mother tried to fight back but that dog was no lousy fighter so they came to a draw, but then the dog got distracted and our mother took the chance and escape. She ran to a cave nearby in the woods and nursed her wounds; the wounds are deep, though not fatal. Those wound weakened her greatly and she can't even go for a hunt."

Kirdo paused, but Balto urged him to continue "What happened then?"

"Our mother thought it must be her time, since she can't hunt and there's a great chance the dog would come and finished the job. The dog did turn up, and our mother told him to finish her quick. But instead of doing what he wished, the dog told her that it was his responsibility to keep his owner safe, and that means to chase of any danger, including wolf. But since he had wounded out mother more serious than he would wanted, it had became his responsibility to nurse her back to health. Our mother couldn't do anything, so she just allowed him. For the next three days, the dog took care of our mother; he brought her food kept off the danger, such as leading the hunters away from the cave. They eventually fall in love, and gave birth to three pups, that's how we came into this world."

"Who's the other pup?" asked Balto, even more startled.

"Oh, Zona. She is our sister, she doesn't look like us and possessed the white coat of our mother. She went off and is currently living with dogs in a town, of which I don't know, my pack leader didn't wanted to share more."

"So where's our father?" asked Balto, but unsure that he would like the answer.

"Just let me finish telling the story and you'll know." Kirdo said calmly, "As we were borned, our parents decided that it's best that we stay in the woods with our mother due to our wolf-like appearance, but Zona went living with our father, as she looked more a dog than a wolf. Not long after that, our father's owner moved to another town, taking our father and Zona with him. We tried to follow, but it took us into the territory of a pack of wolf led by a highly ill-tempered alpha male. He said we are trespasser and must leave at once before he kills us. However, there's no other road that leads to that human town we're heading. So our mother begged the alpha to let us pass through without causing any trouble, but he refused, he told us that there's another route, but highly dangerous, then he demanded we leave his territory.

"Our mother, seeing there's no other choice, agree. That route the alpha mentioned was treacherous, it was just beside a cliff and the road is narrow. Worse still, a blizzard was messing with us, disturb our sight. Suddenly the snow below me fell and I fell down the cliff, the snow cushioned the impact and I found no way to get back where I fell. I was afraid that my live ends there, but a wolf found me and brought me back to him pack, where the leader adopted me. When I was big enough and my memories of the past was almost all gone, he told me the stories I'm telling you now, but I am sure he kept a lot of things without telling me, 'Sometimes you have to learn the unspoken yourself' he said to me. So that's all I've got." He gave out a long sigh, tired for talking so long.

"It's kind of hard to put it altogether…" said Balto slowly, struggled to digest the information he had just gained. "I found that you never speak of our parent's name throughout you tale, why?"

Kirdo shrugged "My pack leader never told me, he said if I'm going to find out who they are? I must start out from my siblings."

Balto nodded, "Now you've found me, but as you know I own no more information than that you gave me, what are you going to do now?"

"Not sure," Kirdo sighed, "I have my duties to mind other than my quest of family."

"And what would they be?"

Kirdo suddenly looked very weary, as it the memories he recalled cast weight upon him, "I guess there's no need concealing them… You see, I was running, or rather, escaping. My pack was eliminated; its leader is dead, all because of a fight for a piece of territory. But five of us, me included, escaping from the onslaught, and has run toward the same direction, west. So it is my duty to find and reunite with them so that we can discuss what we could do… as remnants of a fallen pack." He looked at the clouded sky, and said "I should be able to get up by tomorrow, by then I shall start searching for them."

"If you are able to stand and walk, I guess there's no stopping you," said Balto thoughtfully, then he suddenly asked, "But mind if I tag along? You can use an extra pair of eyes, as well as someone to watch over you, 'cause you have yet fully recovered."

"Nice," said Kirdo with a sly smile, "Time for some brother work, eh? And then we can see what the dogs had taught you in all these year!"

"We shall see." Said Balto before they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The Shadow of Shadowfang

Chapter 7: The Shadow of Shadowfang

The next day was a very good day in winter. Balto brought some more food for Kirdo and him from the town; it has become very easy to do that lately, with so many children in Nome owed their lives to him.

"Don't stay too long in the woods, got it? Else you might lose yourself in it, and Jenna will be heartbroken." Said Boris with a laughter he tried to conceal with a cough, but failed completely.

"C'mon Boris, I'm not going into the forest for the first time, you need not exaggerate it, and I see no point it can be, too." Balto answered, and he turned to Kirdo, who was stretching him body after two days of lying still on a hard deck, "You're ready to go?"

"Fully!" answered Kirdo, "Now I know that I'm making progress, the sooner I settle the problem with my pack, the sooner we can discuss and maybe search for our family."

As they were ready, they started out for the forest, just like the day Balto found Kirdo. The air was a bit warmer than before, and the sky is clearer, which means they can have a good search without being cut off by bad weather.

As they entered the woods, Balto asked "So how are we going to search for them? The forest is wide; do you have any idea where they might be?"

Kirdo stopped and think for a while, and replied "Base on their preference, I can think of several kinds of places they might want to stay, but several for each of them makes a lot. Or, we can go after the easier, yet the hardest to find."

"Who is this hardest one to find? And why would finding him be easier when he is the hardest to find?" asked Balto curiously.

"Ah, you need to know him before you can understand the answer you seek," Kirdo said with a smile, as if he knew a lot that Balto don't. "His name's Kamsa, but everyone, except me, called him by his nickname, Shadowfang; this nickname fit him too well. His fur is black and dark grey at the belly, which give him a great camouflage in the shadows. Better still, he knows it and trained himself to stay in the shadow and tread lighter than any living wolf around here. Due to his damaged voice box, he can make voice no louder than a whisper. While he can still speak with the normal volume of us, the voice that comes out is hoarse and sometimes inaudible, so he seldom talks, except for absolute emergency. And as if these can't make him stealthy enough, he found a way, one of the many secret he most prized, to cover up his scent."

"So that means we can't see him or smell him, so finding him is hard. But you haven't answer why it's easier to find him instead of the other three." Said Balto.

"Because Kamsa is also a great tracker, his complete silence movement with his smell covered make it too easy for him to track someone without being noticed. He likes to keep track of those around him, near or far, so he must have known all the location of the other already."

"I see. So how are we going to find him?"

Kirdo thought for a while, and answered "Well, bring us to one of the places where the shadow is thick enough to cover a black wolf presence. That's the place he most probably would be in daytime. At night, however, there's no telling where he can be. So lead on, brother!"

Balto led him into one part of the forest where the branches are thick enough to provide a reasonable shade in the leafless forest of winter. "This is the closest one I can think of; there are lots of places like this one here and there in the forest."

Kirdo didn't reply, his ears were perked up, and he looked alarmed. Balto looked around and when he saw nothing but snow and trunks, he sniffed the air, and one scent caught his nose, one that he almost lost his life because of it, a grizzly bear!

Before they can make preparations, the grizzly came into view, crushing its way through the woods and headed unmistakably on the two wolf-dogs. "Ever fought a grizzly?" asked Kirdo, never took his eyes off the bear while growling.

"Once, but resulted in we both fell into a frozen lake, and I have to be rescue by a pair of polar bear cubs, which you saw back in my boat." Balto answer, they were starting to retreat back as the grizzly came even closer.

"Is there any way we can get out of here?"

"There's only one way, but the grizzly had blocked it, all other directions will end up at a cliff!"

"Well, then," said Kirdo with a sign of sarcasm, "Guess we're doomed. We cannot fight a bear in such an enclosed area. And you are not experienced."

However, just as Balto going to suggest a not-so-reliable plan of his, he spotted something, creeping in the shadows below the trees. Before he can see what it was, it lunged towards the bear with great speed, tackled and bit the back of the bear, then jumped off and hid in the shadow again. Now Balto saw what it truly was, a black wolf. At the same time, he heard Kirdo shouted "Now we have the chance! Come brother, let's show this old bear how wrong he had chosen his prey!"

The grizzly was shocked by the impact and the pain that the mysterious black wolf dealt on him, and two more charging wolf was not a good sight, so he retreated, and Balto and Kirdo stopped pursuing.

Kirdo looked around for the sign of the black wolf, but seeing none. "Come on, Kamsa! It's time to walk out of the shadow! This is my brother, he proves no harm!" he said aloud.

From the left of Balto, under the shade of some trees, a piece of the shadow moved, Shadowfang silently walked towards them, his eyes glowing. He stopped in front of the two of them, and whispered something to Kirdo unmistaken as if the two brothers were very much different.

Kirdo gave Shadowfang a strange look, and he said to Balto hesitantly "This is indeed strange, even Kamsa haven't found all our pack members, one's missing. I'll have to meet with my pack mates, we'll discuss the matter; do you wish to come along?"

Balto was going to answer but was cut off by a growl from Shadowfang. "Looks like you have yet gain Kamsa's trust, brother. There's no way I can help you to gain that. You should go back to your boat now; I'll bring news to you tonight or tomorrow." Said Kirdo, although he looked absolutely against the idea.

Balto looked at Shadowfang, who was still eyeing him with unfriendly grace, and nodded before leaving. It had been a long day, it was already after sunset and he needed some rest after the encounter with the bear.


	8. Chapter 8: A Wolf's Call to Aid

Chapter 8: A wolf's Call to Aid

Upon returning to his old boat, Balto was surprised to found Star waiting for him there. "Uh… Balto! I came to… came to ask if you have found out the reason the wolves came. Kaltag should be in my place here, but… you see, he was buried by questions after questions about your brother, he decided to not visit you… so here I am!" said Star in his usual nervous tone.

"I only know that the lone wolves presence here was because their whole pack was killed and they are the survivors, my brother amongst them. As for the whole pack of wolves I haven't got the chance to ask." Balto replied, and then he added with a laugh, "Kaltag being overrun by questions, eh? I'll bet half of the questions came from Sylvie! Anyway, I think I'll be going to the boiler room tomorrow and cure some of their curiosity."

After Star left the boat, Balto decided that he was not going to sleep yet, although he was tired. He followed Star into the town, only to turn right when he reached the outskirt, towards Jenna's house; he had much to discuss with his mate of what changes his brother might bring to his life.

Jenna welcomed Balto into the side house, where she stayed, warmly. As soon as Balto settled himself beside her, Jenna asked "How's your day, Balto? You've been kind of occupied by issues concerning the wolf that look like you lately. Who is he, I wonder?"

Balto gave Jenna a weird look, and answered "I knew I have forgotten a lot about my past, but I never thought I would forget my brother." Seeing the startled look on Jenna's face, he added "Yes, his name's Kirdo, my brother. Don't take him as me if you ever see him on the street. His eyes are green, but otherwise he looks just like me."

"I'll remember that," giggled Jenna, "What have you been doing in the woods all day?"

"Kirdo was eager to find his lost pack mates, so I help him. We found one, who claimed to know the locations of several others. But he doesn't trust me and don't allowed me to follow. So here I'm back.

"Still, I wonder what he bring along that can change my life? I'm starting to worry about him, fear that he might encounter hunters or something that sort."

"All will be well," said Jenna, nuzzled Balto by the cheek, "All will be well." Even as Balto starting to fall asleep a smile appeared on his face.

The next day, the couple went to the boiler room. Some were already there to hear the news of Balto, thanks to Star. Once Balto got inside, they tried to exhaust Balto the same way they did to Kaltag, and Balto had no other choice then to tell them the whole story, which seemed to be the only way to fill their needs of information.

After he had finally finished his story, Doc said "If the lone wolves in the forest are not to be hurt, then I have something to tell you. The news had spread and many hunters are interested in the large pack of wolves. This undoubtedly proves impending danger to the lone wolves."

"Then I must warn Kirdo!" exclaimed Balto, panicked. At the same time he heard someone entered the boiler room and his audience gasped. "Speak of the devil." Said Kaltag. Balto turned and saw Kirdo standing by the door, smiling.

"What in the blaze are you doing here? It's dangerous!" asked Balto.

"I'm as safe as you are here, I should make use of the advantage of having your face in this town." Said Kirdo slyly, and he suddenly turned serious "I do not found pleasure in coming into a human's town; I was raised with the line 'keep away from humans' burned into my mind. But I need your help!

"Kamsa had found all of my pack mates, except for one. After my discussion with the remaining pack mates we concluded that our missing friend, after all she has been through especially after the downfall of our pack, would want to commit suicide! We wanted to find her before she really do it, but even Kamsa admit he has not become familiar with the landscape here and need a guide. So I'm here asking for your help, brother, and your friends'."

"How can I help?" asked Balto.

"As I said, we need guides, to lead us to all the places possible to commit suicide in the forest. Mind I said guides, not one guide, which means I need your friends' help, if they are willing to give help to a wolf?"

Balto turned to his friends, most of the dogs here don't trust wolves or even hated them, it had little hope that they would help… "Anyone?" asked Balto without much hope.

After a long pause of silence, when Balto almost gave up and intended to offer however little help he can offer to Kirdo, Kaltag spoke "I'll come. I once despise Balto due to his wolf heritage, and this should be a way to repay him back."

"I'll come too." said Nikki after a while, "If I'm not mistaken then you'll need four who understand the landscape in there."

"Ah… don't leave me alone!" shouted Star, running up to Balto nervously.

Balto was rather more shocked then happy, and he saw the same on his brother's face, although Kirdo hid it under his skin quick. "Let's go, we should act before all is too late." He simply said.

As they were getting out of the boiler room, Jenna nuzzled Balto and Doc gave them a warning "Be highly cautious in that woods, words said there are already some hunters in it, seeking for the big pack. Don't stay in there after sundown, and ask your friends to beware, too."

The canines moved out of the town swiftly, they met with the remaining pack mates of Kirdo at the edge of the forest, Shadowfang were there, already wanting to be off, and two others Balto had not yet known: Rokal, an old but still war-liking grey wolf who didn't think before talking; and a pure white female wolf-dog, Lyya, whose light in her eyes indicated the cunningness that can match those of a fox. She claimed to be the one who ensured Kirdo would be safe in Nome.

"Alright, here's the detail of our problem." Said Kirdo hastily. "My friend, Mista, who is still unfound, is very emotional, and we believe that she cannot bear the fact that our pack, including some of her only loved ones, perished altogether. She had sought death once, but someone stopped her and eventually they fell in love. Now he is gone, so we are almost sure that she would consider the road of no return again."

"It should be easy, we can just sniff around, and find her." Suggested Star.

"That's the point, husky, we got her scent in the forest, but it was all messed up and led us to nowhere, like she was trying to lose us. Even Shadowfang here can't get a clue out of it." Explained Lyya, and Shadowfang gave out a low growl at the mention of his name, apparently disturbed by his failure.

"My name is Star." Star replied.

"Come now, young one, don't always look at the darkest side available in the situation!" said Rokal, "She might just be wounded and waiting to die somewhere, no intention of seeking it herself."

"Yes but we still have to prepare for the worse." Said Kirdo, "Either way, we need speed. We can search for her at the places that can commit suicide, and if she's not founded, the whole forest."

They soon separated into teams, Balto with Kirdo, Nikki with Rokal, Kaltag with Shadowfang and Star with Lyya. They departed to four different directions and promised if they could not find Mista by nightfall, they will return to this place.

Balto and Kirdo took the northernmost way, the part where Balto understood the most. Together they searched the cliffs and valleys of that region, the winter was passing by and more life was coming out in the forest. They spotted hares, foxes and even some birds, but with no sign of Mista, only fainted scent of hers was detected, messed up and scattered.

They continued their search until they heard a wolf howl piercing through the air. "It's Lyya's howl," Said Kirdo, "I should say it's good, 'cause it's not a mourning howl. Let's get there and see what she had found." He seemed relieved to hear the call.

They dashed through the forest towards the region where Lyya and Kaltag were assigned to, and once they stepped into that part of the forest, they sniffed their way to Lyya and Kaltag. Balto prayed silently that whatever Kaltag found, it is good. They found Lyya and Kaltag under a small hill, which provided little cover, lying motionless before them was a brown wolf. She was quite beautiful in Balto's eye, but even she wasn't awake Balto could tell that she is sad, or in pain.

"Mista!" gasped Kirdo, he was about to asked, but Lyya answered before him. "Still alive."

"We found her here, right on this spot." Said Kaltag, "We did not move her to a safer place 'cause we want to find out what happened to her. But for now we should wait for others to show up."

The other two teams arrived almost at the same time, and were all anxious about Mista's wellbeing, but Lyya simply said "She's still alive."

Rokal walked up to Mista's unconscious body and observed for some moments, and said "Look at her face, there's tear marks, but strangely I saw no marks of injury." He lifted his head to look at the others, "Exhaustion."

"Then what would you make of the tears? Pain, perhaps?" said Kirdo.

"Maybe you are both correct," everyone was surprised because it was Star who voiced, "Uh… I mean Kirdo and Rokal. Maybe she was truly crushed by the annihilation of your pack, so she ran and ran, 'cause she don't know what she can do without it, and finally broke down here." He finished, looked a little embarrassed, "A bad guess, I think."

"And the best one!" Kirdo exclaimed, "You just explained it all, 'cause that is what Mista would most likely to do."

"Anyway, we can't leave her exposed here." Said Lyya, "I saw Shadowfang left his paw prints in the snow towards the west, he must've wanted us to follow him, because it's just so unlike his style to leave trails for other to follow, unless he want them to."

Only then did the others realize that Shadowfang was no longer with them, beside them, a pair of wolf's paw print led all the way into the forest. "I'll check on where it leads." Said Kirdo before dashing off.

He soon returned, bringing good news. "There's a cave not far away from here, it is large enough for five wolves. I think Kamsa wanted us to bring Mista there."

"So… are we still needed?" asked Kaltag, he and his two friends, along with Balto were sitting idle for several minutes.

"All we need are fulfilled, you can go back now, thanks a lot, we one day find a way to repay you all." Said Kirdo, then he smiled and put on a weird face "How strange today is? It's the first time wolves asked help from dogs, and the first time dogs offered help to wolves!" And they all laughed.

"What made you three wanted to help the wolves?" asked Balto, he and the trio were trailing back to the town. And Balto had this question in his head for a long time, but got no time to bring it out.

"I thought you heard. I wanted to repay whatever I did to you when I teased you for your heritage." Kaltag replied, and tilted his head, saying "But I guess I still have a long way to go."

"Same with me there." Said Nikki, and all of the looked at Star.

"I… I just want to follow! I rarely go out alone, you know." Said Star nervously.


	9. Chapter 9: Wolf in Nome

Chapter 9: Wolf in Nome

Just as they were close to Nome, Jenna bolted out, from somewhere and ran towards Balto. She nuzzled Balto deeply. "What happened?" Balto was confused, and so was the trio.

"Thank god you are safe!" said Jenna, her face still touched Balto's. "Just after you four went into the forest, a few hunters, about five or six, came. They were attracted by the rumors of wolf active activity around Nome, some of them already started their work! I was so worried about you."

"Why? I'm alright; we didn't meet any human in the forest either." Said Balto.

"No," Nikki said, "We do, we spotted them far away, and I was going to check them out if not for Rokal's warnings."

"Anyway, we're all safe here. And I bet my brother and his friends out the can evade the hunters easily, it shouldn't be hard for those who survived a losing war to do that!" said Balto.

_Two Days Later_

"You sure this is good? Sneaking up a wolf?" asked Jenna, "And why is there a wolf in the town anyway?"

Balto and Jenna were taking a walk around the street, discussing the recent events, when Balto caught the scent of his brother in Nome, he decided to seek him out, and perhaps even surprise him.

"C'mon, I know this town since I was a puppy, I know every alley and shortcut here. And he is not a wolf, but a wolf-dog hybrid, just like me." Balto replied with a smile.

"Oh, sorry." Said Jenna, blushed. She felt embarrassed as she called Balto's brother a full wolf, which also indicated that Balto, too, is a wolf.

They stepped into an alley, one that Balto used frequently before the epidemic and Kirdo's figured appeared, walking around as if the whole town is friendly to him. "Hey Kirdo!" Balto shouted loudly.

Kirdo wheeled around, he appeared shocked and readied for attacks, but relaxed when he saw it's just Balto and a beautiful rust colored husky.

"You scared the bumps off me! What do you think you are doing!" he asked smilingly.

"Hey that's my line," said Balto, "What are you doing in a human's town? Don't you have business with your pack?"

"I have," Kirdo answer, "And that business is to bring news of our pack to those who helped us."

'So, how's Mista?"

"Oh she is fine," Said Kirdo, "We fixed up her physical injuries fast, but for her injuries in her heart we cannot do much, the death of her loved ones had dealt an immeasurable pain to one so emotional."

"Is there nothing we can do?" asked Jenna.

"Ah you must be Jenna," said Kirdo, "I've heard Balto mentioned you many times, he didn't exaggerate, indeed you're as beautiful as he described!"

Jenna blushed, not sure what to say, but luckily she didn't have to, as Kirdo continued "The death of Mukhas, brother of Kamsa, had the greatest impact on her, but Rokal don't agree that he is dead, he swear he saw a black wolf escaped the battle earlier, before we did so, however there's no prove he is alive, and we don't want to give her a empty hope."

"What about you and your pack? What are you going to do? Start a pack of your own? Or join a nearby wolf pack?" asked Balto, he hoped the answer would be not the later, as the later would mean separation.

Kirdo lowered his head, his expression gloomed, "That was what I'm thinking for the past two days. We are deserters, brother, the last word of our deceased pack leader was to defend our territory to death, but instead of doing that, we ran away! We've lost our honor; we can't even call ourselves wolf."

"So what are you going to do? Certainly you can't try to take back the territory with just the five of you."

"I say, we will live in the woods around here from now on, there's no wolf pack several miles from here, so it would be quite save, mean while I will start collecting news of our sister, Zona."

"Yeah," said Balto, and he lighten up as an idea came to his mind "Hey, do you want to go to that boiler room, or go around meet some dogs? Maybe our sister lives in Nome and I don't even know!"

"Sure!" said Kirdo as the three canines laughed.

Some distance away from the woods that surrounded Nome, a wolf was thinking hard. He looked back, half his pack was with him, about a dozen strong. He sniffed the air and ensured that they were on the right track, this can have no mistake, this is where his prey fled to. He licked his lips, and howl.

The hunt is on; the time of sweet vengeance has come.

Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, Luk, Nikki, Kaltag, Star, Sylvie and Doc belong to Universal Studio and Amblimation, I do not own these characters.

Leo, Rex, Kirdo, Kamsa(Shadowfang), Lyya, Rokal and Mista belong to me and may not be used without my direct permission.


End file.
